


I'm stupid and gay, but there's a pretty boy here so it all works out

by BasicallySnakespere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Gay Disaster Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, M/M, aannggst, he also gets drugged, nothing graphic or explicit happens, roman gets drunk, uuuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallySnakespere/pseuds/BasicallySnakespere
Summary: Honestly, Roman really couldn't be blamed for his situation. Maybe Remus, blaming Remus was always a good bet.If his friends hadn't all cancelled on him, he wouldn't have ended at this club.And then he wouldn't be collapsing into the arms of a very handsome stranger.(Or, Roman is stupid and gay. that's it. thats the whole plot.))
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	I'm stupid and gay, but there's a pretty boy here so it all works out

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this back in October, when I was pouting about my friends cancelling on me :) 
> 
> it really wasn't a big deal in hindsight, but I never claimed to be rational. 
> 
> This is my first time writing from Roman's pov, so please go easy on me in the comments XD
> 
> (PS no I did not go and get drunk and meet a cute stranger, I just moped on the floor the whole night.)

First, it was Virgil. 

Then, Logan.

Remus never wanted to in the first place.

Finally, Patton.

One by one, his friends all cancelled on him and their halloween plans, suddenly leaving him alone on his favorite holiday.

He did the only logical thing really. He sat on his floor and cried, turning on Nightmare before Christmas, and being sad because Virgil wasn’t here watching it with him.

That got old after about an hour though, so he gave himself a slap to the face, told himself to stop being so pathetic, and got dressed.

His costume was fabulous, obviously, all his clothes were. He was a pirate this year, a gay one, clearly, the top buttons of his shirt undone, bright red sash tied around his waist. 

At that point he faltered, not sure where to go without his friends by his side. But then he got his steam back, and found a random club to put into his GPS. 

It was loud, and packed, just like he wanted. The lights were flashing, and it only took one drink before Roman was feeling loose enough to dance in the crowd of strangers, and three before he completely lost his inhibitions. 

He didn’t know how long he danced to loud, generic music, strangers touching him on every side, eyes closed because he couldn’t see anyways.

He didn’t know when he stumbled back out, grabbing his drink and downing it, thirst choking him out.

He did know that the fuzzy feeling in his head was getting thicker, and that he was stumbling a bit more than he should have been. 

He didn’t know who the man pinning him to the wall was, or why he was murmuring about “goin’ somewhere quieter.”

He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he didn’t want to go with this man, that he didn’t like his hands on him.

He wasn’t sure how to feel when someone new came over, tall and graceful, but Roman’s drugged mind was sure this new fellow was a dancer. A very pretty dancer.

So when the tall fellow in the yellow button up punched the man holding Roman, it was very reasonable, Roman felt, that he fall into the stranger’s arms.

Honestly, it was his only course of action. He wasn’t sure his legs would hold him anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he woke up the next morning, his head was groggy, and he wondered if he drank some of Remus’s “juice” last night. Then he looked around, and realized he definitely didn’t recognize the black bedsheets, or the pale yellow walls that reminded him of a banana. 

At least he still had his clothes on.

There was a delicious smell coming from outside the room, so he figured it would be reasonable to explore his surroundings, and thank, or apologize, to his accidental host.

He stumbled out, taking in the apartment. There were lots of windows, and they were all open, flooding the room with sunshine, the air laced with cinnamon. 

And there, in the kitchen, was the man in yellow. He really was tall, and now, Roman could see, very beautiful indeed.

Roman was very, very, gay, but then again, that’s nothing new.

He cleared his throat, and the man turned towards him, and wow, Roman was more gay than he thought.

Half his face was covered in some sort of scar, but it didn’t detract from his beauty any. His right eye was a gorgeous shade of brown, his left pale and cloudy, probably from whatever left him with that scar.

It took a couple moments for Roman to realize he was starring, and he blushed, embarrassed.

“Excuse me, could you tell me where I am and how I got here? I’m very sorry, I didn’t think I had that much to drink last night…” he trailed off, unsure where to go from there.

The beautiful man chuckled, and god, Roman’s poor heart couldn’t take much more. “It’s alright, I think someone drugged your drink. I didn’t want to leave you there alone, and you didn’t seem to be there with anyone, so I figured the best course of action was to bring you here, then you could call your friends once you woke up.” He had the most wonderful accent, though Roman could’t quite place it, it was definitely European.

“I’m sorry, you didn’t have to do that.”

“I couldn’t just leave you there, that’s not the kind of person I am.”

“Well, thank you, I don’t know what would have happened had you not intervened.” Roman didn’t want to know.

“Of course. Would you like some breakfast? I’m not a master chef or anything, but I make very nice pancakes.”

“Are you sure? I really don’t want to impose any more than I have, and my brother is probably worried,” actually, Remus probably didn’t care at all. If Roman wasn’t home by dinner, then he’d start to worry.

“Truly, it’s not a problem, I made too many for one anyway, but if you have someone waiting for you, then you should get back to them.”

Roman checked his pockets, and upon finding his phone and wallet still there, he unlocked his phone, and texted Remus, saying he’d been out all night, and not to worry. He’d be disappointed in Roman if he found a cutie and didn’t at least get his number.

“If it’s really no trouble, I think I can get away with one pancake…” The stranger smiled, and dear zeus, did his beauty have no bounds.

“I’m glad to hear that, a meal really is better enjoyed with company, it’s been far too long since I’ve had any guests over. I’m Janus, and you are?”

Roman smiled back, and gave a dramatic bow. “Roman Sanders, at your service.” He regretted the bow as soon as he stood back up, his head throbbing angrily at him.

Janus gave him a sympathetic look, and handed him a glass of water. “I have some ibreprofen if you’d like some, I’m not sure what that man drugged you with, but it must have been something nasty.” He turned back around, holding two plates of pancakes that he set on the table. 

Then he gestured for Roman to have a seat, and pulled out a chair. A gentlemen, and a pretty one at that? Roman should get drugged more often, if it meant he got to meet a cute guy.

The breakfast was one of the best Roman had had in a long time. Janus was easy to talk to, and they joked over their shared interest in theater, and the bad music at the club, and soon Roman was laughing outright, Janus having done a terrible impression of the bartender.

Eventually though, the pancakes were gone, and Roman knew he should be heading back soon. 

“Thank you so much Janus, it was lovely meeting you. I mean, not the getting drugged part, but everything else, absolutely wonderful.”

Janus smiled, his eyes crinkling slightly. 

“Truly, it was a wonderful experience, I’ve missed having someone to talk to over a nice meal.”

Roman shuffled awkwardly, then plucked up every bit of courage he could get, and took a deep breath. “If you’d like, we could do it again sometime?”

Janus’s smile grew, and he pulled out his phone. “Would you like my number, Roman?”

Heading home with Janus’s number safely in his phone, Roman found he didn’t mind his friends cancelling on him as much. In fact, it turned out to be one of the best halloween’s ever.

(Remus did in fact, laugh at him, then demand all the details once he made it home)


End file.
